Level 34/Dreamworld
| moves = 30 | target = 70,000 | candies = 6 | spaces = 67 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The odd shape can throw some players off, but the moon struck feature usually helps carry this level along easily. *This level has six colours as opposed to four compared to its counterpart in Reality, making it more difficult to make special candies during regular moves. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Ingredients over the shorter columns are a good thing as they will fall straight to the bottom rows. *Moon struck makes this level much easier, but be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale during regular moves. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Furthermore, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 70,000 points. Hence, an additional 40,000 points for two stars and an additional 60,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 83.33%(110,000 - 60,000) points / 60,000 points × 100% = 83.333% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 44.44%(130,000 - 90,000) points / 90,000 points × 100% = 44.444% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the board having six candy colours and only having the same number of moves as its Reality counterpart makes it even harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,340 points per move40,000 points / 30 moves = 1,333.33 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,000 points per move 60,000 points / 30 moves = 2,000 points per move for three stars. Not only is this score requirement higher than its Reality counterpart, the addition of two colours make it even harder to reach. *The board layout may make it difficult to drop the ingredients. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 4 moves and occurs thrice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 30 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 40.00%(4 × 3) moves / 30 moves × 100% = 40.00% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short durations. *Once the first and second moon strucks end, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *This is the first Dreamworld level which has two more colours than its counterpart in Reality, bumping up straight from four to six. **The second level is not until level 606. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 34 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 34 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart